A blow operation device is a work machine that discharges compressed air generated with a blower driven by a prime mover to blow and gather fallen leaves, mown grass, or the like scattered on a street or garden. Generally known ones are a handheld type and a backpack type for an operator to perform an operation while walking Patent Literature 1 below shows an electric-motor-driven blower that is made handheld, with a battery carried on one's back.